


Let Your Body Move You

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Character of Color, Kink, Multi, OT4, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But sometimes, when there's time and they have a nice long free evening stretched out ahead of them with no obligations whatsoever, John gets passed around from one of his team to the next, like he's a toy with no other purpose in life but to be played with.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Body Move You

It's not that John doesn't love it when they take him all at once; he does. Being at the center of attention, his cock buried inside Teyla while Ronon takes his ass and Rodney his mouth is fucking fantastic and it's not something he ever thought he'd find, at least not with people who matter to him. But sometimes, when there's time and they have a nice long free evening stretched out ahead of them with no obligations whatsoever, John gets passed around from one of his team to the next, like he's a toy with no other purpose in life but to be played with.

He fucking loves those nights.

* * *

Rodney's the last one home tonight, and he comes in with a scowl on his face and a diatribe already in progress. "I ought to fire every last one of those clowns. Well, except Radek and, come to think of it, maybe even him. I can't believe the people they've sent me lately; I'd be surprised if any of them have high school diplomas let alone advanced degrees."

"Sounds like another typical day," Ronon says, looking up from his mending while John sets his tablet aside.

Teyla's murmured greeting is lost as Rodney flops down on the sofa and heaves a heavy sigh while unbuttoning his pants.

"John, get over here and blow me." The casual way that Rodney demands his services is bad enough, but what has John getting hard so fast that it almost makes him dizzy is the way that Rodney points at the ground near his feet and snaps his fingers.

Knowing Rodney's mood, John doesn't try for finesse once he's settled on his knees between Rodney's legs; he just opens his mouth, relaxes his throat and lets Rodney shove in. "Oh, hell yeah, that's what I needed," Rodney says and John hums his agreement.

Rodney uses him, there's really no other way to put it. And John knows that Rodney likes him on his knees, and that, if it weren't for the fact that they both know it would kind of mess with Ronon's head in a very weird way, Rodney would be calling John "boy" while John called him "Sir." In this, they speak the same language and John's a little surprised that it took them both as long as it did to learn that about each other.

"Slut," Rodney murmurs, his hand resting on John's cheek so he can feel the thickness of his dick pressing against John's hollowed out cheek. "Cocksucking whore." John looks up at Rodney through his lashes while flicking his tongue in a move that makes Rodney gasp.

"Now?" Rodney mutters to himself "or later?" Raising his voice, he adds: "Ronon, you gonna fuck him tonight?"

"Yeah. Teyla, you want him first?"

"Please," she says, as if Ronon had offered her the salt at dinner. She rolls her chair back from the desk where she's been working on a report and Rodney thrusts into John's mouth hard enough to make John's eyes water and then pulls out.

Leaning down, he pulls John's tee shirt off, tossing it aside before grabbing John's hair. "No need to walk over to Teyla, is there?"

John shakes his head as much as he can and then looks right at Rodney's mouth. "Please?"

"You sound so good doing that."

"Please," John repeats. "Please, Rodney."

Rodney yanks on his hair until John's in the right position and then bends down and kisses him hard and brutal with a lot of biting; John knows his lips will be swollen in the morning, but he can't really bring himself to care.

When Rodney finally lets him go, John's mouth is burning and he's breathing hard. "Go on then," Rodney says, pushing him toward Teyla. "I'm done with you for now."

By the time John's on his knees in front of Teyla, Rodney's in the bathroom, humming tunelessly as he changes into his sweats.

Unlike Rodney, Teyla's not cruel, however, she always knows exactly what she wants. "Your mouth. Slowly, John," she says, running her fingers through his hair. "Take your time."

John does, sliding her underwear off and then starting at her ankles on his way back up. The hair on her legs is soft under his lips, and he pauses at the sides of her knees, knowing how sensitive she is there.

"Mmmmm." She reaches down and pets his shoulder. "That is good." It makes John ridiculously happy when she praises him; if he had a tail, he thinks, he'd be wagging it right now. Instead, he uses his teeth, just a little, and smiles when she moans and tightens her grip on his hair.

Her thighs above her knees are ticklish and John takes care to keep the touch of his mouth and hands firm as he nuzzles and caresses her fine skin. There's a scar on her right leg and he nips at it, pleased when he makes her gasp. She's wet--he can smell her already--and he moans against her skin, eager to taste her.

Finally, Teyla tugs on his hair and spreads her legs wider. John moves in a little more, pushing up under the top of her slit skit. Letting go of his hair, Teyla smoothes the skirt over his head and brings her legs together, forcing another moan out of John.

"Slowly, John," she reminds him, and her voice is calm again. "Three this evening, I think."

Three, six, a couple of dozen...John would happily wear his tongue out to make her feel good, to give her what she wants. And it's hard to deny that her calm, almost indifferent reaction to him inspires him as much as Rodney's enthusiastic use.

Humming a little, he slides his tongue between her labia and then moves up to tease around her clit. She tastes and smells amazing, and it's hard to hold back, but he does what she wants, licking and nuzzling and even nipping lightly in the places he knows she likes teeth.

She fights the first orgasm; he can feel it in the way her thighs tense before she finally sighs loudly and bucks up against his mouth. He goes gentle when she's done, licking her through the aftershocks with soft, broad strokes of his tongue until she moans and pushes against his mouth.

It's easier the second time and even easier the third. He wonders if the others are watching her fall apart under his tongue or if it's just another night in Team SGA-1's quarters, with John being passed around in the same casual way they all share Rodney's iPod. The thought makes him moan when she finally spreads her legs wider, reaches down and tugs lightly on his hair.

He rests his head on her thigh, licking at his lips and mouth, still trying to taste her while she pets him and runs her fingers through his hair. As he hears the tap of her stylus on her tablet, he feels like a pet again and he leans into her touch, relaxing for just a moment.

"You done over there?"

Teyla gives him one last, somewhat absent pat on the head. "Over to Ronon, John," she sys, giving him a gentle push.

Ronon doesn't care if John crawls or gets up and walks, but John feels like crawling and so, after stripping off his pants and shorts, he does, right over to the bed. Ronon reaches down and yanks him up by his bicep and John smiles; he'll have bruises there in the morning.

While Ronon is still a little bothered by John's submissive tendencies, he's more than happy to deal with John's love of rough and painful sex. And he's good at it too; John moans and arches as Ronon pushes him onto his stomach and then slaps his ass a few times.

John's hoping for more smacks, but what he gets is Ronon's fingers: two of them, slick with lube, pushing into him hard. "Oh fuck," he mutters, trying to press back against them.

Ronon plants a heavy hand on John's lower back and John bucks up against it. Growling, Ronon pushes down harder and shoves three fingers in, and it burns like hell. "Want it?" Ronon asks, and John struggles against his hands, not trying to get away, but to get more.

"Jesus, Ronon," John groans. "Stop dicking around and fuck me."

That's the kind of order Ronon's usually inclined to take and John's not surprised when he hears the sound of Ronon's pants being undone.

A moment later Ronon's cock is moving into him _hard_ and when John breaths out, it's because he feels like Ronon's fucking the air right out of him. He yelps and tries yet again to move, but Ronon's having none of it; his hand stays splayed out across John's upper back and there's no way for John to gain any leverage, nothing for him to do but lie there and take it.

And really, lying there and taking it seems like a perfectly good idea to John; Ronon's got both stamina and a decent sense of rhythm, and once he really gets going it doesn't take long before John's world has narrowed down to the feel of Ronon's thick cock fucking him hard and fast. He's never been able to come from just this, and in spite the frustration involved, it feels pretty amazing to let each hard thrust wind him up more and more until he's aching and panting.

Eventually, however, enough is enough and he's desperate and shaking with the need to come. "Ronon," he gasps out. "Gimme...please...a reach around...c'mon."

"Don't." John tilts his head and sees Rodney staring down at him, his mouth twisted in a slightly cruel smirk that makes John moan even more.

Ronon pauses and John knows that if he tells Ronon to make him come, Ronon'll do it. But that's not the way things work around here, and the last thing John wants to do is mess with the balance, particularly when it works so well in his favor. "Why'd you stop," he asks, clenching around Ronon's cock. Ronon mutters something that sounds like a curse and starts fucking him again but leaves one hand on John's back and the other, gripping tightly, on John's hip.

Rodney mouths the word "whore" at him and then wanders off; John can vaguely hear him talking to Teyla, but for the most part, he's to busy concentrating on the fact that Ronon's fucking him into the mattress again.

Finally, and it could have been hours for all John knows, Ronon leans down harder on his back and comes with a loud groan. He collapses on top of John, pressing John even further down onto the mattress. In spite of his desperate need to come, it feels good and he reaches back and pats Ronon's thigh.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Ronon says, and bites John on the shoulder. The flare of pain is perfect and John tries to grind against the bed. Ronon chuckles and moves off, slapping John's hip as he goes. "All yours," he says over his shoulder and heads toward the bathroom.

The next slap on John's hip is sharp. "Up on your knees," Rodney says, slapping him again. "Ass in the air, come on."

He shoves in and it doesn't matter that John's just had Ronon in him; Rodney's cock is thicker and John can feel the burn. "You're such a whore," Rodney murmurs in his ear. "Taking me like this, still wet from Ronon."

Rodney fucks him with quick strokes, and he likes it when John moves. "Greedy," he says, reaching under John to pinch a nipple. "Greedy fucking slut...so hungry for cock, you'd let Ronon do you again tonight, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah...." is all that John can get out and if he weren't so damn turned on by Rodney's words, he'd resent how articulate Rodney is.

"I should get a dildo, one of those really big ones, and make you take it after you've had us. You'd like it, wouldn't you John?" Rodney pauses for a moment. "What we really need around here is a plug...stuff it in you after we fucked you...keep you loose and wet for later."

"God," John gasps out, a little gone on the idea.

"Whore," Rodney says again, and he's finally sounding breathless. "Filthy little slut...."

He pulls out and slaps John again. "Roll over, boy."

They're alone, John realizes as he rolls over onto his back; Teyla and Ronon must have gone into the other bedroom. Then Rodney's kneeling between his legs and John reaches for him. "Please...."

"Shut up," Rodney says. "Honestly, what makes you think I care about what you want?"

_Everything you do,_ John thinks, but it's not something he'd ever say aloud. That's not how they play the game, that's not what happens here.

"I'm going to gag you next time." Rodney drops a hand down to his cock and starts jacking off slowly. "Gag you and listen to you try to beg, listen to you whining for it like a fucking bitch."

John catches his breath at that and he stares up at Rodney, greedily watching as Rodney jerks off.

"Like that, do you? Like me calling you...what you are?" Rodney's hand is moving faster and John opens his mouth, panting. "Whore," Rodney says, sneering a little. He leans over John, still working his cock. "Slut...cocksucker...bitch...."

When he comes, it's on John's stomach and chest and face, and John licks at the drops he can reach, staring at Rodney hopefully. For once, Rodney doesn't make him wait for it; he reaches down, slicks his hand with his own come and jerks John off hard. It hurts and John thrusts mindlessly into Rodney's hand, not caring that he's whining desperately.

"Come for me, John," Rodney says, and John does, so hard that his vision blurs and everything goes just a little white around the edges. Still shuddering from the aftershocks, he sprawls back on the bed, chest heaving as he fights for air.

Rodney must have made a quick trip to the bathroom because when John can focus again, he's being cleaned off with a warm, damp towel. It feels good, but Rodney's hands on him feel even better and he smiles up at him.

"You okay?" Rodney asks and then kisses him before he can answer.

"Oh, hell yeah," John says when Rodney pulls back. "What month is it?"

Rodney just chuckles and kisses him again. "C'mon, I got the worst of it, but you'll still wake up with chest hair issues if you don't shower. I'll get your back."

Later, in between Teyla and Ronon, with Rodney nestled up next to Teyla, John lets himself truly relax. Tomorrow, he'll have to brace himself against whatever the galaxy chooses to throw at him, but tonight, he's safe and loved. He moves just a little closer to Teyla and feels Ronon's arm heavy across his waist. Rodney's already making soft snuffly noises and John lets the familiar sound follow him down into sleep.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was started waaaaay back in February during my vacation because porny OT4 came up at the top of a poll I did. It had to take a backseat to any number of fics, but, after I finished my Sweet Charity fic, I came back and finished this one. The kink here is pretty mild, mostly a case of Rodney being toppy and indulging in a little bit of verbal humiliation. The title is from Liz Phair's song "Everything Between Us."


End file.
